1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an imaging system for computer-controlling various functions, such as auto-iris, white balance or gamma correction provided on a camera device, and a method for controlling the imaging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a video camera, for example, there are a number of parameters that need to be set, such as white, black, gamma, knee or detail. Among the methods of setting these parameters, there are a method of adjusting the volume in the inside of a video camera, a method of incrementing or decrementing character data, such as numerals, displayed on a display loaded on a video camera by an incrementing button or a decrementing button, and a method of making adjustment using a remote controller device of a video camera.
Meanwhile, if there are a large number of parameters to be set, as in the case of a video camera, it is not expedient to set the parameters by the above-mentioned methods from the viewpoint of efficiency. Thus, there has been proposed an imaging system capable of controlling various functions, such as auto iris, white balance or gamma correction provided on the camera device by a computer.
In such imaging system, the above-mentioned various functions can be adjusted by a tool movable on the computer. However, because of numerous items of the functions, limitations are placed on the items that can be arranged in a window. Thus it is difficult for the user to adjust the functions arranged in plural windows.
Moreover, because of the numerous items of functions, it has been a frequent occurrence that the functions that should not be acted upon be adjusted or adjustment be done excessively beyond a prescribed range.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an imaging system in which the functions provided on the camera device can be adjusted easily and reliably and in which it is possible to evade mistaken function adjustments.
In one aspect, the present invention provides an imaging system having at least one camera device for performing pre-set signal processing on an imaging signal generated responsive to imaging light of an object and a camera controller for adjusting various functions of the camera device. The camera controller includes operating means, memory means for holding on memory a file stating items of the controllable ranges of the functions and control means for reading out the file from the memory means for controlling the camera device so that the functions of the items stated in the file will be adjusted responsive to setting input of the operating means.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method for controlling an imaging system comprising the steps of reading out a file stating items of controllable ranges of functions of a camera device, rewriting the read-out file responsive to operating setting of operating means and controlling the camera device so that the functions of the items stated in the rewritten file will be adjusted responsive to setting of the operating means.
With the imaging system according to the present invention, in which a file is read out from the memory means and the camera device is controlled so that the functions of the items stated in the file will be adjusted responsive to a setting input of the operating means, the risk of mistaken adjustment can be evaded by deleting an item of the function which, once adjusted, is not in need of re-adjustment.
With the imaging system according to the present invention, if in particular the file item is deleted based on setting of operating means, and the camera device is controlled for displaying the deleted setup item by netting display, an item that should not be inadvertently deleted can be visually appealed to the user thus possibly evading mistaken adjustment.
With the imaging system according to the present invention, if the controllable ranges of the functions of the file are changed based on the setting by the operating means, and the camera device is controlled for adjusting the above functions within the changed controllable ranges, adjustable ranges can be provided in meeting with the functions which differ from one camera device type to another.
With the imaging system according to the present invention, if in particular the controllable ranges of the functions of the file are changed based on the setting of the operating means, and the display means is controlled for displaying the changed controllable ranges, the adjustable ranges can be visually appealed to the user thus possibly evading mistaken adjustment.
With the controlling method for the imaging system according to the present invention, in which a file stating items of controllable ranges of functions of a camera device is read out from memory means, the read-out file is rewritten responsive to operating setting of operating means and the camera device is controlled so that the functions of the items stated in the rewritten file will be adjusted responsive to setting of the operating means, the risk of mistaken adjustment can be evaded by deleting an item of the function which, once adjusted, is not in need of re-adjustment.
With the controlling method for the imaging system according to the present invention, in which a file is read out from the memory means and the camera device is controlled so that the functions of the items stated in the file will be adjusted responsive to a setting input of the operating means, the risk of mistaken adjustment can be evaded by deleting an item of the function which, once adjusted, is not need of re-adjustment.
With the controlling method for the imaging system according to the present invention, if in particular the file item is deleted based on setting of operating means, and the camera device is controlled for holding the functions of the deleted item in initial setting, an item that should not be inadvertently deleted can be visually appealed to the user thus possibly evading mistaken adjustment.
If the controllable ranges of the functions of the file are changed based on the setting by the operating means, and the camera device is controlled for adjusting the above functions within the changed controllable ranges, adjustable ranges can be provided in meeting with the functions which differ from one camera device type to another.
With the controlling method for the imaging system according to the present invention, if in particular the controllable ranges of the functions of the file are changed based on the setting of the operating means, and the display means is controlled for displaying the changed controllable ranges, the adjustable ranges can be visually appealed to the user thus possibly evading mistaken adjustment.